Jack Frost & the Russian
by iHeartE.D
Summary: No, not North. This is the story of the first person to see, and fall in love with, Jack Frost after his rebirth. (For those familiar with ABCs Jack Frost special). JackxTooth/JackxElisa(OC) [Note: I don't own Elisa, but she'll have to be an OC for this] Crossover!
1. Introduction

***(Final)Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, movie, or anything else related to RotG. Everything and everyone belongs to their respective owners/creators. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jack Frost: A Confession_

"Can I offer you anything to drink, Jack?" She asks kindly, tiptoeing around her room like a dainty ballerina. It's been exactly three years since the last time he had seen Tooth flesh out into her more _mundane_ skin. However, in those three years, it felt more like three weeks. Time flew by when you were having fun, and since Jack was the Guardian of that particular pastime, his days were never boring. Sometimes he would hang out with Jamie and his little sister, play Bunnymund in the middle with the elves in North's workshop, surf on Sandy's dream waves, or fly around at night with Tooth. It's true, and neither of them would deny or corroborate, they were really quite fond of one another.

"Uh, last time you offered me a drink, that ended badly." Jack recalled a scrupulous beverage that burned his throat in the most unpleasant way imaginable. It was reminiscent of a 'Red Bull' and some sickly sweet flavored liquor. In any case, it got his adrenaline racing and he could just about fly as fast as Tooth could at full speed for a minute or two.

"I really am sorry about that." Tooth tried to hide her amused grin, but she wasn't very good at it. Jack shook his head and fell back against the mattress of her bed. It really was as comfortable as he remembered it.

"Yea, yea! You keep telling me that, but I get this feeling that you're really not." He snorted and tucked his arms beneath his head. A slight pressure, almost feather-like, weighed down on his chest. Tooth had resigned to her lounging position; arms crossed on Jack's chest, chin propped on hands, and sparkling eyes gazing at him contentedly. He really had to admit that the more time he spent with her, the harder it was to ignore the woozy build up in his gut or the tightening in his chest.

He remembered this, because he had felt it once before. The problem with being ageless and immortal, you had all the time in the world to forget things best forgotten, but still you could not bury them all completely.

"What's on your mind?" Tooth's concern caught him in a wave of emotion. He was silent as he reached for her caramel colored hand, playing with her tiny hands in his, and pondered a moment. Her brows creased further and he could tell that his silent subjugation on the matter was disconcerting her a bit.

"Do you remember when I told you that I've never been seen before? Up until now, I mean." He was hesitant bringing up the subject, but it would feel good to get this off his chest. Especially with Tooth. He was familiar to these feelings and he could act like a stranger to them, but he could never actually live up to his false shortcomings.

"Yes. Jamie was the first, correct?"

"Not correct." Jack saw her face, a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Tooth slid her fingers between his and gave them a squeeze, their entwined hands falling to his chest. Jack felt the shadow of a blush creeping to his cheeks and ears. Tooth perked up at the sight, her violet eyes wide and interested suddenly.

"I didn't really think about it until now."

"What brings this up so suddenly?"

"Well, you sort of did-in a non-bad way thing-because of the time we've spent together." His tongue was drying up now and with her full attention, he was becoming a bit more embarrassed than he would have liked to admit.

"Are saying this is my fault, Jack?"

"No!" He jumped up, startling her as she fell backwards. Okay, maybe that reaction was a little overdramatic. "It's just that, I haven't felt this way in a long time and being around you, how I _feel _around you, woke that back up. Like I said, nothing bad."

This time Tooth's cheeks turned red, but there was a smile there. It was by far the most kind-hearted, softest, warmest smile she had ever graced him with. The frame of her dark hair, specked with feathers, falling around her glowing face only made her that more beautiful. The sight of her right in front of him, so close and open, ignited the memory and it now burned brighter in his mind than even his own 'death'.

"Don't tell me, you've left a string of broken hearts behind? Is that what it is? Your song had to start somewhere." She asked playfully, giving him the tiniest of shoves and he fell back onto the bed again. This time, Tooth did not follow.

"No, not a string of them. Just one." His voice dropped lower and he felt the purging sadness take over at the thought.

"Oh? I'm so sorry, Jack..!"

"It's okay. _I'm_ okay, and she was better off anyways." Jack threw his arms out to the side and closed his eyes. He saw two green dots in the splash of a creamy silhouette with the most luscious, golden tresses he had ever laid eyes on. Her rosy pink lips turned up in a smile and that smudge of dirt she always managed to retain each day on a different part of her face.

"What was her name?" Tooth's warmth radiated beside him as she lie down, curling into his body. He turned his head to face her. She was not angry, jealous, or bitter, but rather intrigued by his behavior.

"_Elisa_."

"What a pretty name."

"She was beautiful." He agreed loudly.

"Tell me more! How did she see you? How did you react?" Jack appreciated Tooth's genuine efforts. She was by far the easiest to talk to when she slowed down, so to say, not that he didn't like her at full speed every day.

"Well...!" How to begin? There were so many places to start, so many directions to go and too much to tell. That whole adventure was by far the greatest he had ever had in his entire life as _Jack Frost_. But then again, maybe his name was a good place to start. "You were right, the song had to come from somewhere…"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I had a lot of views on my first RotG short and figured I'd go ahead and launch this baby. I'm sure other people have already thought about this crossover, but I decided to write down my idea anyways. Hopefully you don't mind the crossover and just maybe you'll enjoy, because I happen to like the story (seeing as I bothered to combine the two). I want this to be a sort of 'rediscovery' that Jack has b/c let's face it, he needs more than just one relived memory. Since the movie flashback pertained to his center, I decided to focus on the first love aspect (emotions and revisiting them). So, bear with me on this journey! Don't be afraid to leave a review, I'm always pleased to hear from my readers and get your healthy perspectives on my writing. Any critiques or ideas are welcome!**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey there! New update. Hopefully everyone is enjoying this so far, despite there being one chapter (now two) to keep you occupied. Thank you to those viewing, favoriting, and adding this as an alert. I'm grateful in that respect. However, show some love! Don't be afraid to leave a review. I gotta know how I'm doing and if I'm doing it well. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: _**Январь**_ _**Место соединения **_

Jack calculated that it had been ten years since his awakening. There was still confusion on his part and the question to the moon was always along the lines of 'why'. The moon, as gracious and majestic as it was, never had an answer for him. Apparently mum was the word with this guy. He didn't even have the decency to let someone know that he was completely invisible to other people. Jack tried countless times to get the attention of anyone, from children, to adults, to woodland creatures. It all ended the same. The stinging cold breeze that stalked Jack's very being nipped their exposed skin and that was the only acknowledgement that they ever gave him.

It was more or less a handicap, but it was still sort of fun to watch people react when a random snowball barreled into their unbeknownst faces. He would laugh and laugh until he could no longer find a reason to anymore. In those days, it was the only way to occupy himself with all things mischievous. Actually, any distraction was as good as the next. It kept Jack on his toes and less accustomed to sinking back into those terrible, lonely thoughts that plagued him at night when there was no one left awake to tease. During one particularly grueling night beneath the silent beams of the full moon, Jack decided it was time to ride the waves of the wind and travel somewhere new. The moon would always be there, in the sky, and that was all he really needed. Besides the obvious fact that the moon never answered him, Jack felt safe-guarded beneath its shining silver rays.

"What do you think? A little North, maybe East, or should I let the wind take me where it wills?" He stood tall on the branch of the tree he slept in, stretching his arms high above his head and rolling his neck until it cracked. "I'm thinking the latter is more my style."

Grabbing his staff, Jack managed his way to the highest point of the tree and felt the breeze. He always loved that he could command this all so simply and turn it into something more. All it took was one thought, one ounce of control to get things moving faster. The ripple of surging power in the air changed from a light breeze to a biting wind that howled through the branches and took Jack speeding away along its strength. Much like a snowflake, Jack spread his arms out to the side and whipped around, spiraling every now and then. He even took a mile or two to ride his staff like a balancing act. Steadying himself, he only let go once he believed that he could not fall or harm himself.

"Here goes nothing." Letting go of the staff, Jack focused on keeping his feet in their position along the shaft of his aged stick. When a wave came from the left, he followed it and continued to do so with each new gust that picked up on either side. The thrill of being so free filled Jack with overwhelming elation and his cries of joy he could not mistake for anyone else's but his own. This was because he was perpetually _happy_. Being alone did not matter, not when he could do amazing things on his own. However, there was still that dimly lit feeling in his gut that compelled him to think negatively.

How much did he desire to share his findings with someone? Anyone!

"I gotta stop thinking like that." He sighed, pushing off and diving back into the carrying arms of the wind. Jack caught the wooden piece before it could develop a mind of its own and cut a path straight for the water below.

_Water?_ He wondered, watching his reflection as it iced over. Odd. It had not felt like more than five minutes of travelling. Where could he have possibly gone? And another thing, the sun was rising. He could have sworn that it was dark out just a few moments ago.

Straightening his composure, Jack picked up speed and flew forward into the new land he spotted across the vast length of the waves beneath him. In the distance, he saw the silhouettes of a large castle on top of a hill with little buildings surrounding it like a small village. Here, there was a small settling of snow and the closer he came to the village, the easier it was to see the people inside. A strange sort of anxiety was building up inside of him as his feet made contact with the ground. To him, the snow felt like nothing more than standing on clouds, but for these sickly looking people, snow was a completely different story. As cold as he was, plus the wind blowing harshly behind him, Jack had an idea that no matter how they bundled up, the cold was always going to bother them.

For a few hours after arriving, Jack wandered around aimlessly and peeked a glance at the market goods. Clothes, shoes, food, and plenty of livestock. Everyone bustled about minding their own business, the blacksmith was busy with his own work, the peddlers peddled, the merchants made their sales, and not a single person noticed Jack among the many. The uncomforting sense of loneliness settled back in like a slow knife twisting into his gut. If anyone, anyone at all could see him right now, he would be more than satisfied to call it a day.

"Papa, this way! We must hurry." A loud, pitchy voice threw Jack off his sad little rocker and brought him back to reality. He noticed that people around him also stopped what they were doing just to find out whose voice that was.

"I'm coming, Elisa! I'm coming."

Through the crowd, a young girl with a hood pulled over her head broke into the gaggle of shoppers with an older gentleman lagging behind. They were clearly headed somewhere. The girl carried two large baskets, covered over, but from the resulting smell in the air, Jack guessed it was freshly baked bread. She flew past him and mowed down anyone that happened to get in her way. Behind the girl, her father carried two chickens and a sack on his back. He muttered quick apologies to those who had been pushed and shoved aside by his rambunctious daughter. Some smiled, some waved it off, and others replied indecencies. Jack frowned.

_Just accept the apology. _Thought Jack, a bright idea forming in his mind. Opening the palm of his hand like he had many times before, Jack blew into the air and his puff of breath became a perfectly shaped snowball. He had to admit, this had become a popular occurrence among the children he often caused trouble towards. A snowball here, another there, and an all out war broke out between the youngsters. Unfortunately for the gentleman who had the most displeasing things to say, he fell to the ground on his buttocks once Jack released the snowball. That's not to say the force of his throw threw the gentleman off balance, but rather the sheet of ice that miraculously appeared beneath his feet seconds before. Like everyone else, Jack chuckled to himself.

"I think my work here is done." Jack nodded to himself, floating above the crowd to find the path the girl and her father had taken. By the looks of things, they had disappeared . Somewhat disappointed, Jack dropped back down to the ground and thought of ways to terrorize the people until it was time to retreat and find a perfectly nice tree to accommodate him that night. Perhaps tomorrow would be prove to be more promising, but he wasn't going to bet on it. Besides, a whole new crowd meant a whole new perspective on pranks. And with that, Jack set to work.

* * *

**Author's note: Before I get a stream of questions about the title, that is a rough Russian translation that I put through a translator on Google so hopefully it's somewhat accurate. In any case, it says January Junction, which is the name of the town in the TV special on ABC. Why is it Russian? Well, the story does take place in a Russian village. Anyways, regarding this chapter alone, I'm extremely pleased with the way it came out. Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Woo! Long time, no update. Here it, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: _**The Waterfall**_

Yesterday went better than expected. Jack had executed more pranks on a fresh group of people than he ever had on one person before. Frozen bread, shoes sticking to the ground (while they were still on someone's feet), the good old snowball, and just a few people slipping onto their bums and racing down a crowded street. It just so happened that they took out a few others on their way down the icy slope, but that made it all the more enjoyable. Jack laughed and laughed, perched atop a building's roof or gliding above the scene as it moved forward. However, when the day was over and all the fun to be had was milked dry, he flew to the nearest forest and found himself a comfortable tree to hide in.

Beneath the gentle flurry of snowflakes and the ever watchful rays of the moon, Jack fell into a light slumber. These days, he normally napped and it was never for long. In fact, since his awakening from the ice, he never really felt tired anymore. The more the days dragged on, the more his desire for sleep diminished. Immortality has a funny way of changing the body. He had all the energy in the world, but so little companions to occupy his time. The bitterness of it all made it hard to doze off, so he settled on the easy type of dreaming. The kind that he could control.

When morning came, Jack was a little unprepared for the situation at hand. A melodious voice, almost entrancing, drew him from the confines of his tree to investigate the grounds. It consumed him and brought him nearer and nearer to the source the more he followed. Could this be the sound of a siren? The ocean was so far off and yet, here he was, a slave to the call of a song. The tongue in which it was sung felt native to the land, but he could not recall the language. Since he had been travelling every now and then, Jack had a better understanding of foreign languages without any effort on his part. He supposed that was a beneficial ability to have on his side.

"What is that?" He said aloud, kicking his feet up off the ground and gliding through the trees. His staff dragged through the newly fallen snow until he came upon a river. The rushing sounds of this stream, untouched by the winter winds, harmonized with the voice of the girl singing alongside it. A dim, red kerchief covered her face and she wore nothing more than a peasants dress and a shawl to keep her warm. He knew that this girl was no siren. In fact, she was more real than he expected. Among the cold presence of the snow, Jack could almost feel the warmth radiating from her body. It was reminiscent of a fire, and like a moth, he was drawn to her.

_There is a place that I know_

_ Within a valley, snow upon snow,_

_ There sits a village, not well known_

_ A king like iron, an army like steel,_

_ With strength that is ungodly and real,_

_ His greed is vast, it's what he feels,_

_ No greater enemy than himself._

_ The people suffer, the children starve,_

_ The old are poorer, and the village ill._

_ The King, the king, our iron king;_

_ the worst, the avaricious, the seedy._

_ As cold as the snow, his actions, _

_ his heart, and as course as the bark,_

_ the stone, and the hearth._

Her voice was so sweet that Jack could hardly believe the song she was singing. The words were so bitter and angry, but from her, it did not sound so bad.

"If only I could see her face." Jack moved towards the girl, careful not to touch or breathe to loudly. She may not be able to see him, but he could stir up the wind if he wasn't cautious. Or maybe, he could kick it up just a bit in hopes that she would lose the hood. A mischievous grin played along his lips as he flew to the other side of her, walking backwards as she advanced forwards. With a deep breath, he drew in air and blew it gently back at her. She was caught off guard, but it was more than enough to lose the hood. Jack was genuinely shocked to find that he was now face to face with the same green eyed girl from yesterday.

"What in the world?" She murmured, drawing the shawl tighter around her shoulders and rubbing her red nose. If the girl could see him, he knew exactly what she would do and that was laugh, because he felt like the biggest fool. He could not utter one comprehensible word. In fact, any logical reasoning he had was out the door the second he laid his eyes on her. She had the milkiest skin, pinkest cheeks, rosiest lips, and the most golden shade of blonde he had ever seen. It was like the sun existed in every strand of her long, wavy hair. He longed to reach out and touch it, but he feared that his chilling touch would send her home in search of warmth. Call it selfish, but this was the closest to human contact he had with anyone in the past 10 years and he wasn't going to give that up.

The girl pick up her song again, but he could not hear the words. His mind called to him, warnings going off like alarms in his head and he continuously ignored them. It was only when the girl's facial expression reflected fear did he finally snap out of it. He watched her plummit into the rushing riptide of the river. Beneath their feet, the log they had walked across, was frozen over. He wasn't careful, he was too busy admiring her and forgot all about the fact that he was Jack Frost. The unseen force of winter. His touch caused the log to freeze over and because of that, the girl slipped off and into the water. For a minute or two, Jack stood there in his disbelief, ears filled with the howls and panicked screams of the young girl.

"Help, anyone! Help!" Jack heard her voice above the water and made haste, allowing basic instinct to take over since his thoughts were useless now. He flew alongside the river, contemplating his options and weighing the best decision. Ahead, he could see the curve of the water and how it dropped all of a sudden. She was headed for a waterfall. "Anyone! Please, help me! Someone! Mama, Papa!"

Jack, with the mighty will of a speeding animal, zoomed forward to the end of the river where it dropped down. If he froze it over, she would be sucked down below the ice and would surely drown. The rapid was too much and he was losing valuable time to think. She was much closer now.

_I have no other choice. I'm just going to have to snatch her out of the water._ He thought desperately. Jack knew that no one could see him and as such, could not physically touch him. He only hoped that as he put his arms out, that this young girl would come crashing into his solid form. _Hopefully_.

"Please! Anyone!" Her voice was hoarse and the chatter in her frozen bones was unnerving. He could feel the cold creeping up on her like Death.

"Hold on!" Jack cried out, closing his own eyes shut as the girl's body hurtled towards him. He only opened them when he was sure that he had caught her. There was an instant of doubt, but when he felt her soaking wet clothes make contact with him, he opened his eyes again. The girl with her pale face, blue lips, and bright green eyes gawked at Jack.

He could not mistake her chattering for what came next: "Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's note: _Hey_ _there! Hopefully there are people still reading this, so I apologize for the late update. Don't be afraid to leave a review. I know how terribly awful that sounds, but I've got to know what you think. As long as I know you're enjoying it, I'll keep writing it. Thanks so much!_**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3: **_The Moon Is A Riddler_**

Since that very moment her eyes found his, Jack remained silent. It was the longest he had gone without opening his mouth, and it was torture. Other than getting the girl safely down to ground level, his experience with human contact was very, very limited. Here was a human girl who could see him just as clearly as he could see her. Moments ago, before she slipped into the icy water, the girl had been anything except aware of his presence. Now, like the tip of a hat, she was all out gawking at him. And how did he respond? He didn't. Jack shifted nervously from one foot to the other, his eye darting around nervously in his head and nothing but jumbled up thoughts to occupy his mind. What was he supposed to say? To do? Should he introduce himself?

_How about you get her out of the cold before she catches ill, you numbskull! _Jack, scolding himself for his idiocy, ignored the girl further and kicked her feet out from beneath. She fell right into his arms with a gasp and then they were off. It was much harder to fly when there was a passenger on board, he noticed. He focused, pushing away the muddle and making room for logical, clear thoughts. _You should probably leave her somewhere on the outskirts. Close though, so she won't have far to walk._

With a deep breath, Jack braved a glance at the girl clutching his neck like a noose. She was half smiling, half panicking in her near-death stupor and watching in amazement as the scenery melted together as they flew by. He smirked. This was very obviously her first time being saved by a boy who could fly, and he was certainly an expert at it. In a matter of seconds, Jack made it to the forest line twenty yards from the beginning of town. He ducked into the brush and cleared away the snow to form a dry, narrowed path for her to walk through. Setting her down carefully, Jack was sure to avoid eye contact at all cost as he wrapped his old cape around her shoulders. She took it without argument.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly. Jack could feel her eyes watching him, but he fought the temptation. He wanted very badly to return the thanks, but confusion and uncertainty compelled him to the law of taciturn speech; which really meant no speaking at all. He kicked off the ground and took to the sky once again, searching for the outline of the moon in his speedy retreat.

_Why could she see me? How could she see me? That must have been a dream. Maybe I've slipped into a serious unconscious state. Besides, it's not like she said my name or anything like that. Right? No, no one knows my name. _Thoughts bounced around in Jack's mind as he found his tree again. The further he pondered, the angrier and more concerned he became. Was the girl all right? He hoped the cold would not cause her to fall ill. But then, if she was just a dream, and that's what he convinced himself of, then why would she fall ill? However, what if he was wrong? What if she was real and everything that transpired between them, actually happened? Jack threw his arms into the air and groaned loudly in frustration.

"How did that happen?! How can she see me?!" He cried out to his silent companion. The outline of the moon was barely visible, but when he heard the voice, or rather felt it, he gripped his chest.

_**Believe, Jack. **_

Regrettably, that was extremely unhelpful.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, short chapter, I know :/ Wanted to get something out there and thought this pretty much summed up what happens next. Stay tuned! I promise it gets better. **

**Special thanks to Jane Frost for her reviews, I appreciate them greatly! For everyone else out there, I'd love to hear what you have to say about the story, so don't be shy :)**


End file.
